


【臣太】抱枕醫師

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [23]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 為臣擦藥的太一和擦完藥的故事。
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 5





	【臣太】抱枕醫師

**Author's Note:**

> ＊已交往純情設定

臣磕到了左手臂。

說來實屬意外，烹調晚歸成員的宵夜之後，臣前往浴室洗去身上的油煙味，沖澡完畢便到後陽台去晾曬衣物，所有行為皆是一如平日的模式――壞只壞在鄰近下一場公演、有些裝置道具暫時放置在白日不會頻繁途經的地方，再加上臣洗浴的時間較習慣晚了一些，高掛完衣物後才發現空間狹窄許多，可早已一轉身的動作收不回，左臂硬生生磕在一根突出的釘子上。一陣麻痛的感覺讓臣連忙收回了手臂走回屋內，就著燈光觀察發現僅是稍微破了皮，就沒有太過在意，反倒是骨頭滲出來的疼讓他更為困擾；待走回了房間，在臉上塗抹莇要求每人必做每日保養的化妝水時，太一的驚呼才讓他意識到不僅僅是破皮而已。

「臣哥！你在流血！」

「嗯？哪裡？」

他還沒來得及反應過來，太一一個箭步衝了上來，搶先握住了臣的手臂，讓他「嘶」了一聲；透過太一手裡握著的鏡子，臣才發現肘關節處隱隱約約有兩個小小的洞，裏頭鮮紅的血液若不是被前頭的夥伴堵住了、著實是爭先恐後地往外流。

「臣哥你怎麼受傷的啊……」

簡單的敘說了一下受傷的經過，看著太一感到心疼的眉眼，臣忍不住輕笑出聲。「你怎麼看起來比我還痛的感覺呢？」

「因為你都關心別人，卻忘了自己也會疼啊！」像是不慎把藏著的情意說溜嘴似的，太一立刻截斷了話語，像是要轉移不存在的第三者的注意力一般補了句：「那什麼，手伸出來，我給你上藥吧。」

雖然還是有點疼，但這算是意外之喜吧。看著太一小心翼翼地從醫藥箱裡拿了棉花棒，仔仔細細的將傷口上冒出的血珠吸乾，扔進垃圾桶後又拿了一支新的棉花棒後在上頭滾了一圈藥膏，接著輕輕柔柔的將藥敷上去的模樣，可愛的令臣想直接湊上前去親一口；可尚未完成任務的太一十分專心、全然沒注意到眼前的人內心謀算著什麼，只是煩惱著等會兒就寢可能會因為藥膏蹭到被褥而毫無療效，於是又翻找了一陣醫藥箱，從裏頭掏出了透氣膠帶與紗布，蓋上傷處並固定後，還微微施力彎曲臣的手臂，確認活動方便後才開始收拾。就在太一蓋上醫藥箱的那一刻，他的臉頰被自己剛治療完畢的傷患輕輕的吻了一下。

「什、什麼！」

「沒有，向你表達謝意。」即便包紮好了、但不知是不是傷到了骨頭而有點活動不靈活，臣伸出了完好的右手臂摸了摸太一的頭。「時間也晚了，睡吧？明天你還得早起上課呢！」

「對！再遲到可能就要被左京哥痛罵我的出席率了……」

「不過，可以再麻煩你嗎？」

「臣哥要拜託我什麼？」

「我怕我晚上忘了受傷翻身壓到傷口，方便借我搭著你睡一晚嗎？」

「搭、搭著我？」

「是啊，搭著你我就只會想著要把你攬在懷裡、完全不會想要翻身了。」臣湊近了太一的耳邊，低低的說：「所以，你願意當我一晚的抱枕嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 對，磕到手臂的是我，但沒有太一的人也是我啊QAQ


End file.
